Cleveland Street
by Sumi-Aoyagi
Summary: Antonio Fernández Carriedo es un educador en paro. Encuentra trabajo como profesor de español en Londres y tendrá que habituarse al estilo de vida británico y a su nuevo puesto de trabajo. Por suerte no todo será tan malo cuando conozca a Arthur Kirkland... (Rating M por contenido sexual en algunas escenas).
1. Capítulo 1: El recién llegado

****Antes de empezar quiero decir que la creación y progresión de este fic no son únicamente mías, puesto que lo estoy escribiendo conjuntamente con mi Inglaterra personal~, la cual también forma parte de la comunidad FanFiction: **Kuri115** ( u/1183992/Kuri115).

As always, Hetalia no nos pertenece y la publicación de esta historia está exenta de ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El recién llegado.**

Miró por la ventanilla algo aturdido; todavía era temprano. Había aprovechado para echar una cabezadita en el mullido asiento del avión. Se frotó los ojos somnoliento, sin poder evitar que un bostezo inundase el silencio que imperaba a su alrededor.

Echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y comprobó que no eran ni las cinco de la mañana. El resto de pasajeros dormían, aunque algunos más desvelados ojeaban con interés las guías turísticas de Londres.

Tras otro bostezo se estirazó, emitiendo el sonido característico. Sus ojos verdes todavía permanecían entornados por el sueño y su cabello castaño se encontraba tan revuelto como siempre, pero una simpática sonrisa adornaba su rostro a pesar del cansancio que en éste se advertía.

Quedarían un par de horas para aterrizar, así que decidió mandar un mensaje a Lovino. Tecleó con algo de torpeza un SMS en su teléfono móvil, comentándole que la salida del avión había sido puntual y que en poco rato llegaría a su destino. Sonrió al recibir respuesta casi al instante.

Seguro que el italiano se había quedado despierto tan sólo para desearle buen viaje y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. _¡Cuánto iba a echarle de menos…!_

Guardó el móvil poco después, removiéndose incómodo en el asiento e impacientándose. Encima no veía nada de nada, pues el oscuro exterior se lo impedía y tan sólo atisbaba las luces laterales, y a duras penas. _Los aviones eran aburridísimos._

En España las cosas iban mal, eso era un hecho. El trabajo cada vez escaseaba más, y la oportunidad de tener un sueldo digno descendía por momentos.

Hasta ahora había trabajado como profesor de Historia española en un instituto local de Asturias, su tierra natal. La crisis en el país afectaba de forma importante a la educación, y el modesto centro en el que trabajaba había acabado pagando por ello: los recortes en la plantilla no se hicieron esperar, y con ellos su despido inmediato.

Durante unos meses había buscado ofertas de empleo incluso en otras ciudades, pero justificaban que no daba el perfil o los sueldos que ofrecían no se correspondían con sus horas de trabajo en jornada completa.

Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando en los periódicos comenzaron a elogiar las ofertas laborales de otros países, publicando numerosos artículos que hablaban sobre trabajadores españoles emigrando para encontrar un empleo y sueldo dignos.

Por supuesto el largarse no fue su primera opción desde un principio, pero aquello era mejor que nada al fin y al cabo. En Italia la cosa estaba igual de mal que en España, por lo que tuvo que recurrir a otros lugares.

Su nivel de inglés tampoco era la bomba, pero al menos lo entendía casi a la perfección y lo chapurreaba bastante bien. Era lo que más fácil se le antojaba por el momento, y tras un par de meses consiguió que le admitieran en un instituto de secundaria londinense.

Sabía a la perfección que no le habían aceptado por su familiaridad con el idioma precisamente, pero los profesores nativos de español escaseaban en la capital británica, y su experiencia como docente había facilitado que le hicieran un hueco en Woodside High School; que no era una eminencia, pero sí lo suficiente prestigioso como para cobrar un sueldo más que merecido.

* * *

Se sobresaltó al oír la voz de la azafata y sintió que una entrometida mano le sacudía ligeramente el hombro. Sin darse cuenta había vuelto a dormirse.

-Sir, we have arrived. –comunicó la sonriente muchacha, apartando la mano al verle despierto por fin.

Le devolvió la sonrisa a modo de respuesta, levantándose y recogiendo su equipaje de mano con algo de parsimonia. Desde luego estaba cansado.

Únicamente unos pocos pasajeros se encontraban ya en el avión. Aquellas últimas semanas había comenzado a conciliar nuevamente un sueño profundo, cosa que ya le hacía falta tras tantos meses acarreando con semejante estrés.

Con la maleta no tuvo problemas, pese a que temía extraviarla con toda su ropa dentro. Por nada del mundo quería tener que comprarla en Londres y vestir como los ingleses. Antes en chándal.

Al salir del aeropuerto el aire le azotó la cara, haciendo que reculase y abrochase bien su abrigo antes de correr hacia un taxi parado a pocos metros de él.

Se asomó a la ventanilla y estuvo a punto de comenzar a hablar en español, pero reaccionó a tiempo y sonrió nerviosamente al conductor mientras ordenaba cuidadosamente las palabras en su cabeza.

-Excuse me, is this taxi vacant? –preguntó con cierta incomodidad, esperando no haberse equivocado y maldiciendo interiormente su marcado acento.

El taxista le indicó con la mano que podía subir, saliendo silenciosamente del vehículo para abrir el maletero y guardar su maleta roja sin mirarle siquiera a la cara.

Frunció el ceño ante aquello. _¿Cómo podía ser aquel tío tan maleducado? _Él ya estaba poniendo de su parte para no ofender a nadie con su ignorancia, y esperaba al menos ser recompensado con la misma amabilidad.

Subió al taxi todavía algo desconcertado, acomodándose en el asiento trasero y observando con desconfianza al antisocial hombre que le devolvía la mirada a través del retrovisor.

-To Cleveland Street, please. –pidió, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

Segundo intento fallido. Maldijo de nuevo entre dientes al ver que el conductor seguía mudo, considerando seriamente la posibilidad de hacer un 'sinpa' en cuanto le dejase en la calle, o tirarse del coche en marcha a lo _James Bond_, ya que estaban en Inglaterra…

* * *

Al final ni una cosa ni la otra. Al llegar pagó al taxista justo antes de bajar, pero decidió no despedirse de él como castigo por ser tan desagradable con sus clientes.

Fulminó con la mirada al vehículo que ya se alejaba, comenzando a caminar justo después con el único sonido de las ruedas de su maleta al deslizarse por el suelo.

Eran las siete y media de la mañana y la calle estaba vacía, excepto por algún peatón que parecía llevar bastante prisa camino al trabajo.

En pocos minutos encontró el número en el que se alojaría. Se trataba de un edificio modesto y no demasiado deteriorado, y el barrio parecía de lo más tranquilo, al menos a aquellas horas.

Subió hasta el tercer rellano, sacando las llaves de su bolsillo y abriendo la puerta número dos. Su nuevo hogar resultó ser un pisito acogedor, tipo 'loft' y con suficiente luminosidad, dentro de lo que cabe estando en una ciudad como Londres.

Las había pasado canutas para acordar el alquiler de aquel piso con antelación. El casero había berreado como un loco por teléfono en aquel perfecto inglés británico, haciendo que le costase entender realmente lo que decía.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, soltando la maleta en el suelo y dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el colorido sofá de una tonalidad verdosa.

_Su nueva vida iba a ser realmente difícil. Más de lo que había pensado._

Hasta esa misma tarde no tenía que acudir al trabajo, por lo que aprovechó gran parte de la mañana para asear su humilde morada y deshacer el equipaje.

Consiguió con algo de esfuerzo darle un toque de gracia al pequeño piso, ordenando lo que sería su habitación y reemplazando las frías cortinas por unas más vivarachas que encontró en el armario.

Había traído consigo unas cintas de música española, las cuales le habían estado amenizando la mañana entre alegres rumbas catalanas y algún que otro tema flamenco.

* * *

Tras haberse asegurado nuevamente del cambio de hora en su reloj, se plantó en la puerta de su nuevo centro de trabajo a las cuatro exactas de la tarde; y quien dice exactas, dice a las cuatro y diez.

Impartiría su primera clase aquella misma tarde, pero antes debía buscar al director del centro y presentarse adecuadamente, por lo que se había estado mentalizando desde el día anterior. No quería cagarla soltando algo que no viniera al caso, y desde luego tenía que estar sereno si deseaba empezar con buen pie.

Recorrió nervioso los pasillos del Woodside High School, sujetando bajo el brazo un par de carpetas azules y repitiéndose mentalmente una y otra vez que aquello no iba a ser tan desastroso como su intuición le decía.

Se detuvo antes de llegar al despacho del director; un tal Mr. Bernice. Estaba hecho un flan, y lo último que quería era comenzar a hiperventilar mientras hablaba con un señor británico que a juzgar por su nombre revenido se encontraría seguramente a las puertas de la jubilación.

Se alejó unos metros y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, hasta que los gritos en una de las aulas cercanas llamaron su atención.

Quiso ver lo que sucedía, así que asomó la cabeza con disimulo por el cristal en la parte superior de la puerta, abriendo los ojos como platos al encontrarse con semejante escena: un profesor rubio, de unos veintitrés años y con las cejas más pobladas que había visto en su vida, gritaba como un histérico mientras lanzaba el borrador a dos alumnos de la última fila.

Apartó la cabeza al instante, alucinado y quizás temeroso de que aquel psicópata le viese allí asomado y decidiera pagarlas con él.

_¿En Inglaterra eran todos tan amargados?_

* * *

__Odio a FanFiction y sus modificaciones chungas de documentos, srsly =n= xDDDDDD

¡Espero que os haya gustado! Esta primera parte ha sido algo light, pero tenía que introducirlo de alguna forma y he acabado yéndome por las ramas, lo admito. De todas formas espero que tengáis ganas de leer más, porque intentaremos no tardar demasiado en subir el segundo capítulo.

¡Besitos! ;D


	2. Capítulo 2: El profesor Kirkland

**Capítulo 2: El profesor Kirkland.**

Los primeros días de su vida como urbanita en aquella ciudad no le habían ido tan mal como pensaba. Llevaba casi una semana allí, y de momento seguía vivo y con todo en su sitio. Incluso había aprendido a comunicarse mejor con los nativos de la zona, a pesar de costarle horrores aquello de hablar casi las veinticuatro horas en un idioma que no era el suyo.

Pero sobretodo, por encima de todas las cosas, agradecía poder hacerse su propia comida y no tener que recurrir al menú londinense. Lo conseguía gracias a lo que encontraba en tiendas, que tampoco era algo magnífico, pero al menos podía pasar como sucedáneo de la cocina mediterránea.

También había comenzado a adaptarse a su nuevo puesto de trabajo. En un primer momento le causó pavor la idea de tener que enfrentarse a una clase abarrotada de estudiantes británicos y tener que impartirles una clase de español que, realmente, no sabía si les llegaría a interesar. Pero aquellos niños resultaron lo suficiente aplicados como para sentirse cómodo en aquel ambiente.

A pesar de todo ello, algunos aspectos seguían sin gustarle: En primer lugar estaban aquellas asfixiantes líneas de metro, al que allí preferían llamar 'Underground', cuyas estaciones resultaban difíciles de memorizar a corto plazo… por no mencionar a las _simpatiquísimas _personas que viajaban junto a él; en ocasiones dándole indicaciones incorrectas y haciéndole acabar en la otra punta de la ciudad.

Otra pega de aquel sitio era el clima: No conseguía adaptarse del todo al cambio que resultaba para él pasar del llamado 'País del verano' a la 'Ciudad de los charcos y la niebla'; bautizada así de cosecha propia. Eso sí; la limpieza en las calles era intachable. De todas formas, _¿cómo podía ser posible que amaneciese soleado y en cuestión de dos horas cayese el diluvio universal?_ Así claro, nunca acertaba con el paraguas.

Dejando de lado todo aquello, agradecía profundamente que nada más grave que unos cuantos chaparrones le hubiese sucedido por el momento. Si llegase a toparse con aquel rubio que lanzaba borradores sería otra historia…

Más de una vez se lo había encontrado por los pasillos del instituto y afortunadamente no llevaba el humor de la primera vez, pero el rostro malhumorado no se esfumaba. ¿Pero para qué engañarse? Realmente el setenta por ciento de los británicos que había visto llevaban esa cara de acelga pocha, y seguramente sería cosa del tiempo.

* * *

Aquel miércoles por la mañana fue un caso puntual. Después de las clases había tomado por costumbre almorzar en la cafetería, donde normalmente pedía un sándwich y un café con leche.

En aquel momento notó algo fuera de lo común: estaba mucho más llena que los días anteriores, y tras varios minutos buscando alguna mesa disponible, dio con uno de los pocos asientos libres que quedaban… pero allí estaba él: sentado, ojeando un periódico y probando cada bocado con una lentitud acojonante. La cara de amargado se presuponía, claro.

Era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás y hacer como si no buscase asiento, así que decidió sentarse con un ligero carraspeo. Era todo demasiado incómodo…  
Tragó saliva y se planteó de nuevo la opción de salir corriendo con la comida en mano, pero volvió a descartarla. No es que tuviera nada en contra de aquel individuo, pero las miradas cruzadas en los pasillos los días pretéritos no habían sido agradables precisamente.

Por descontado, Antonio era de aquel tipo de personas que no soportan el silencio incómodo que puede formarse entre dos cuerpos coexistentes en el mismo espacio, así que finalmente decidió entablar conversación:

-Hi!–saludó con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba su bandeja sobre la mesa. El inglés se tomó unos segundos para inspeccionarle, alzando una ceja.

-What ar-

-Are you the teacher who threw the eraser?–le cortó sin realmente quererlo, tratando de bromear para romper el hielo. _Estaba sintiéndose ridículo por momentos._

Silencio sepulcral. El otro le miró visiblemente sorprendido, pues obviamente no esperaba algo como eso.

-First of all you better forget that. –comenzó el rubio-. And next… No estás pronunciando bien "_threw_". –finalizó con un claro español, mostrándole la correcta pronunciación de la palabra.

El castaño le contempló atónito, sintiendo una profunda emoción. Era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba en español desde que había llegado. ¡Dios, casi tenía ganas de abrazarle...! Sin duda aquello había hecho que le cayera considerablemente mejor.

-¡Hablas español! –exclamó feliz, echándose casi sobre la mesa y haciendo que su interlocutor reculase unos centímetros sobre el asiento.

-Más que tú inglés, parece ser… –murmuró, esbozando una sonrisa forzada-. Lo estudio desde niño, así que no me es problema hablarlo. –explicó, incomodado por la excesiva confianza del otro-. _By the way_, aún no sé tu nombre.

-¡Ah! Soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Ya me conocerás, seguro… soy el nuevo profesor de español, ¡y soy asturiano! ¿Has estado alguna vez en Asturias? ¡Es precioso! Deberías ir. –se presentó con una sonrisa resplandeciente, tendiéndole la mano-. ¿Y tú eres?

-Arthur Kirkland. –contestó éste secamente, respondiendo al gesto del otro con algo de recelo. _¿Qué desayunaba aquel tío para hablar tanto…?_  
No entendía el por qué de tanto parloteo si sólo acababan de conocerse. Los españoles le habían parecido raros desde siempre sin duda, pero ahora podía comprobarlo…

Pasaron aproximadamente media hora sentados el uno frente al otro. Antonio no dejó de hablar en ningún momento, contando cosas sobre su país y sobre cómo había pasado aquellos días de constante adaptación en Londres. Por su parte, Arthur se limitaba a asentir y a mirar el reloj con la esperanza de que sonase el timbre y las clases comenzasen de nuevo. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza de tanta conversación, o más bien monólogo con el que el español estaba coronándose.

Había comenzado a perderse en sus pensamientos cuando el sonido que le avisaba de un mensaje en su móvil le trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Aquello también hizo callar a Antonio, que esperó expectante a que el otro revisase su teléfono. El desconcierto llegó cuando la expresión en el rostro del inglés cambió completamente, levantándose de la mesa con aparente prisa.

-Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer. -cortó de forma seca, dejando entrever los nervios en su voz. Aquello únicamente desconcertó más al español, quien no esperaba semejante cambio de reacción ni tuvo tiempo de preguntar qué sucedía, puesto que el rubio había salido escopetado de la cafetería.

* * *

La siguiente clase había acontecido sin incidentes para el castaño. Aquellos estudiantes y el plan docente conseguían sorprenderle cada día más, pues sin duda la educación en Reino Unido pintaba muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Salió del aula tras finalizar y despedirse de los alumnos, dirigiéndose al baño de hombres con intención de lavarse las manos y refrescarse un poco la cara, ya que la calefacción en aquel centro era insoportable y lo hacía parecer un horno.

Entró canturreando una melodía improvisada, abriendo el agua y presionando el surtidor de jabón con insistencia. De pronto, el murmullo de lo que parecía ser alguien hablando por lo bajini en una de las cabinas logró captar su atención; haciendo que cerrase el grifo al instante y escuchase con curiosidad mientras se secaba las manos con papel de baño.

No tardó en reconocer la voz de Arthur entre susurros, hablando en inglés y tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido. Sabía que no estaba bien escuchar detrás de las puertas, pero su curiosidad era demasiado grande como para largarse en aquel momento…

El rubio parecía estar manteniendo una conversación con otro hombre, puesto que hablaba en masculino. Los susurros comenzaron a ganar volumen y su voz se agitaba por momentos, comenzando a notarse cada vez más angustiada.

-Will you leave me alone? That's enough, Francis!

El castaño siguió junto a la puerta, guardando silencio y escuchando cada palabra con especial atención. Se preguntaba quién sería ese tal Francis y qué problema tendría con su compañero de trabajo.

Supuso que el rubio había colgado el teléfono al hacerse de nuevo el silencio, así que retrocedió rápidamente por si salía justo en ese instante y le pillaba ahí marujeando descaradamente. Si pretendía llevarse bien con el británico, eso sería empezar con muy mal pie…

Esperó varios segundos a que el otro saliera, pero en lugar de eso advirtió lo que parecían ser sollozos. _¿Estaba llorando allí dentro…?_

Se acercó nuevamente para escucharle con mayor claridad, cerciorándose definitivamente de que el rubio había comenzado a llorar amargamente tras colgar. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y estuvo a punto llamar a la puerta para ofrecerle ayuda de algún tipo, pero algo le decía que aquello no era asunto suyo y que Arthur no se tomaría demasiado bien su intromisión.

* * *

Eran las seis de la tarde y las calles estaban oscuras como boca de lobo. Había comenzado a llover hacía sólo veinte minutos, pero la niebla, la lluvia y el cielo embotado habían provocado en poco tiempo un ambiente deprimente.

El castaño esperaba en la entrada, resguardándose bajo la imponente estructura sujetada por dos pilares que precedía al interior del instituto. Hacía apenas cinco minutos que había terminado su turno, y aquel era uno de esos días en los que olvidaba el paraguas en casa. _Maldito tiempo loco…_

De pronto notó que alguien se detenía a su lado. Se giró para comprobar que Arthur era quien se había plantado allí, paraguas en mano y mirándole desconcertado.

-¿Qué haces aquí todavía? –preguntó extrañado mientras parecía estar buscándole algo encima, pues le miraba de arriba abajo-. ¿No traes paraguas?

Negó con una sonrisa apurada, desplegando los brazos y mostrándole que no llevaba más que lo puesto y la bandolera marrón que todos los días traía al trabajo. No había coincidido en el horario de salida con el inglés hasta entonces, así que supuso que al igual que el suyo, el turno de Arthur sería variable según el día de la semana.

Antonio le observó durante unos instantes, recordando la situación en la que hacía sólo un rato había encontrado al británico. Le pareció incluso distinguir los ojos enrojecidos de Arthur y su rostro más pálido que nunca. Se moría de ganas por preguntarle, pero optó de nuevo por callar y mantener en secreto que había estado escuchándole de aquella forma tan desvergonzada.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –la voz del otro le sacó de sus pensamientos, sobresaltándole y haciendo que volviese a la realidad. _Sin duda era más amable de lo que parecía a primera vista… ¡Nunca hay que fiarse de las apariencias!_

-Si no te importa… –respondió con una sonrisa divertida. La lluvia le deprimía, y tener aquello rondándole en la cabeza tampoco ayudaba, pero la propuesta del rubio consiguió alegrarle y devolverle un poquito de fe en la sociedad británica.

* * *

El viaje de vuelta en metro fue más agradable teniendo alguien con quien hablar, y sin duda el caminar por las calles mojadas en plena lluvia con un paraguas era de agradecer, no como aquel par de días en los que llegó empapado a casa…

Durante aquel rato conversaron sobre temas banales, mayoritariamente relacionados con el tiempo y la cantidad de días lluviosos que podían presenciarse en Londres. De paso, el español aprovechó para hacer más publicidad de su país y obligar a su acompañante a jurar que algún día iría a pasar allí las vacaciones.

Estando a pocas calles de Cleveland se sintió aliviado, pues Arthur comentó que vivía también por allí cerca. _Al menos no tendría que darse otro largo paseo hasta su casa, que ya estaba empezando a sentirse mal por ello…_

-Aquí es, gracias por acompañarme. –dijo cuando llegaron a su calle y número de edificio, nuevamente con la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y sin salir todavía de debajo del paraguas.

-¿Tú… vives aquí? –preguntó con incredulidad.

-Sí, acabo de alquilar un piso en el tercero. –respondió, también extrañado por la reacción del otro. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque yo vivo en el cuarto.

_Lo que ninguno de ambos esperaba es que fueran a ser vecinos. ¡Vaya suerte…!_

* * *

Pues al final hemos tardado más de lo planeado en publicar la continuación, pero esperamos que nadie haya desfallecido en este tiempo :'D  
Éste ha quedado un pelín más largo que el anterior, porque había ya que meter algo de 'chicha' y comenzar a enderezar la historia. Esperamos que os haya gustado, e intentaremos no tardar en subir el próximo~ a continuación respuestas a los reviews:

**Aural:** Comentaste en anónimo, ¡pero sabemos que eres túuuuu! CHANANANANAN! (?). Muchas gracias por tus ansias antes de subir el primer capítulo, que hizo mucha ilu que por Skype animases tanto C:

**Samarripa:** Las cejas de Arthur son hipnóticas, por eso son lo primero en verse... xDDDD y el borrador ha sido otra de sus víctimas ù_u. Antonio de momento sigue vivo (como ves), pero ya veremos más adelante~ ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Kalrathia:** Algún British cani habrá por ahí... ¡nunca digas nunca! Y no es que vistan mal, pero Antonio prefiere ir cómodo. Esperamos que sigas leyendo y que te guste, ¡gracias por pasarte! C;

**9696:** Nos ha gustado especialmente tu review, ¡muchas gracias! Como dijiste, el mal carácter de Arthur tiene su motivo y es algo que hemos dejado entrever ligeramente en este capítulo. En cuanto a la experiencia de 'adaptación' de Antonio, queremos matizarla lo más que podamos, porque escribir sobre el cambio de un país a otro da para muchos detalles y situaciones.

**Guest:** Nos alegra que te haya gustado y esperamos que sigas leyendo ;D (En realidad Arthur es uno de esos guiris que van por ahí vestidos de banana, que por Las Ramblas también se ven mucho... xDDDDD).

**Nea066z:** ¡Has acertado, es Arthur! (Todos habláis de Arthur, maldita sea D; ¡ANTONIO SE QUEJA!). Muchas gracias por invertir un poquito de tiempo dejando el review, y esperamos que sigas leyendo C:

**LittleMonsterStick:** ¡Nos alegra que al final pudieses comentar algo! Gracias por tu review, y sí, intentamos ajustarnos lo más que podemos a la realidad ya que estamos escribiendo sobre algo actual. Esperamos que la continuación haya sido de tu agrado ;D

Y hasta aquí. ¡Nos vemos la semana que viene si todo va bien!


End file.
